La vie m'a donné deux perles Je ne sais laquelle choisir
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Gaara est nouveau dans son lycée, et ne se doute pas que tout ce qui l'attend. Il se fait des amis à qui il n'ose avouer qu'il est gay. Cependant, ces problèmes ne sont pas là, au contraire. Son coeur chavire en voyant son voisin, mais il chavire aussi en croisant l'un de ses aînés. Qui choisir ? Gaara n'arrive à faire un choix et doute de lui-même. / Naruto / Sasuke x Neji x Gaara


**Voici l'un de mes one shot sur Naruto !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira, ce couple me tient à coeur, je le trouve adorable.**

 **Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire. Et une review fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Maître Kishimoto**

Ce fut dans la fraîcheur matinale que j'arrivasse enfin devant mon nouveau lycée. Je n'étais pas particulièrement anxieux, seulement déjà fatigué car je connaissais déjà les réactions des gens. En général, les filles me regardaient, des étoiles plein les yeux, et les seules qui osaient m'approcher et me parler changeaient tout de suite de sentiment quand je les regardais froidement et leur répondais d'une voix sèche. Certains garçons, surement pour se foutre de moi, me demandaient si j'étais gay et ils déchantaient vite quand je leur répondais oui avec affirmation. Cela m'avait bien valu des rumeurs et autre. J'entrai dans le lycée et demandai à l'une des dames de l'administration où était ma classe. Elle m'indiqua le numéro de la salle où j'avais cours ainsi que le chemin à suivre pour y aller.

Devant la salle de classe, un professeur ouvrit la porte et me demanda d'entrer. Je le suivis et lorsqu'on entra, tous les élèves se turent et s'assirent à leur place. Le professeur me demanda de me présenter, ce que je fis :

« Je m'appelle Gaara No Sabaku.

-Très bien Gaara, vas t'asseoir là-bas, à côté de Sasuke.

-Oui. »

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ce fameux Sasuke que j'avais à peine regarder. Comme prévus, les filles me regardèrent comme si j'étais l'une des plus belles choses qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue. Je m'assois à la place que m'avait donné le professeur et sort de quoi écrire. Je me mis ensuite à regarder mon voisin qui lui, regardait dehors. Au moment où il tourna la tête dans ma direction, je cru à un choque électrique. C'était un véritable adonis qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était si pâle, avec des cheveux et des yeux encore plus noirs que l'encre de chine. Son regard me paralysa avant qu'il ne retournât à sa contemplation extérieure. Aucun regard ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet-là. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'éphèbe comme celui-ci ! Finalement, je réussis à me reprendre et à tourner la tête dans la direction du tableau. Même si j'avais le regard dirigé vers le professeur, je ne pus l'écouter tant mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête après cet échange de regard.

La sonnerie marqua la fin de l'heure et le professeur m'appela moi et l'adonis qui été à côté. On se dirigea tous les deux vers lui et il demanda au brun d'être mon guide pour la journée. Il fit un simple oui de la tête et quitta la salle sans m'attendre. Je le suivis et restai un peu en retrait derrière lui. Je n'osais pas m'approcher d'une telle perfection qui, depuis le haut de mes 17 ans, ne m'avait jamais fait autant de frissons en un seul et unique regard. Les cours passèrent chacun leur tour et à chacun d'eux, je faisais en sorte de m'asseoir à une place où je pouvais d'admirer ce garçon.

Le lendemain, les cours furent de même. À l'heure de la pause, des filles me proposèrent de manger avec elles mais je refusais catégoriquement. Juste derrière moi, j'entendis quelques ricanements :

« Bah dis donc, t'as le chic pour refouler des invitations aussi appétissantes !

-Laisse-le idiot, répliqua une voix molle alors que je me retournais.

-Salut, moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka, et lui c'est Shikamaru Nara.

-Excuse-le, il n'a pas grand-chose la haut, déclara le dénommé Shikamaru en montrant la tête de Kiba.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Me proposa le garçon.

-Euh...oui. »

On partit s'installer à une table libre et ils recommencèrent à parler :

« On est dans ta classe, je sais pas si tu nous a remarqué, commença Shikamaru.

-Euh... non désolé. »

L'adonis occupait trop mes pensées pour que je puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Naruto ne devrait pas trader non plus. C'est un blond aux yeux bleus, assez idiot sur les bords, repris Kiba.

-Je te signale que tu es pire que lui.

-Même pas vrai !

-Salut les gars ! Déclara une nouvelle voix chaleureuse. Tiens, salut. T'es le nouveau non ?

-O...oui.

-Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ah et lui c'est Saï, il est pas dans notre classe.

-Ah euh bonjour.

-Bonjour. »

Les deux nouveaux garçons s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à parler de bon cœur avec leurs deux autres amis. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, je promenais mon regard dans la grande salle quand soudain mes yeux tombèrent sur l'adolescent qui me faisait perdre toute notion du temps et des choses. Je me mis à le contempler quand brusquement une personne vint le rejoindre. Ma mine se referma quand je vis l'adonis sourire de façon tellement élégante face à cette personne. Comment celle-ci arrivait-elle à rendre aussi heureux ce beau ténébreux ? Je ne voyais pas son visage car elle était de dos mais je savais déjà qu'elle était brune avec des cheveux longs. Soudain, une voix m'appela :

« Gaara ! Gaara tu m'entends ?!

-Hein ?!

-Réponse très intelligente ! Déclara Shikamaru.

-Bah au moins il a réagi, répondit Kiba.

-Euh... j'ai raté quelque chose ? Demandais-je assez confus.

-Non rien en particulier mais tu fixais quelque chose ou quelqu'un et tu ne nous répondais pas alors on c'est un peu inquiété, m'expliqua Naruto.

-Ah, ce n'est rien. J'étais... perdu dans mes pensées.

-Oui on a vu ça, dit le blond.

-Bon alors, ça te dis de sortir ce soir vu qu'on finit tôt ? Proposa l'Inuzuka débordant d'énergie.

-Sortir ce soir ? Répétais-je un peu surpris.

-Ouais ! Sortir boire un coup.

-Je suis mineur, et vous aussi je suppose.

-On va pas boire du saké, mais des cocktails sans alcool, dans un salon génial. Tu verras ça déchire ! Continua Kiba avec tout son entrain.

-C'est vraiment bien tu verras, intervint pour la première fois le fameux Saï.

-Pourquoi pas alors.

-Génial ! On va s'éclater les mecs ! Repris Kiba.

-Ouais trop ! Continua l'Uzumaki.

-Bon, on y va. J'ai pas envie de moisir ici moi, déclara Shikamaru en baillant.

-Oui c'est bon. »

Après ce repas un peu agité, on retourna en cours. Je pus admirer pendant deux heures, le beau ténébreux qui été à côté de moi. De temps à autres, quand il bougeait, je détournais la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit en train de limite le reluquer. A 15h30, on sortit du lycée avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Naruto. On attendit Saï qui n'était toujours pas là. Avec Naruto, on prit la décision d'aller à sa rencontre car Kiba commençait vraiment à s'impatienter et par la même occasion, à nous casser les oreilles avec ses jérémiades. On traversa quelques couloirs peu habités quand soudain, une présence me fit tiquer. Un éphèbe assez grand, aussi blanc qu'une fleur de coton, des cheveux bruns et longs qui volaient avec une telle légèreté et beaucoup de grâce et, des yeux ! Mon dieu, mais des yeux qui me transpercèrent telles mille aiguilles de glace ! Des yeux froids et blancs nacré ! Une harmonie parfaite de tout ce corps qui se déplaçait tel un apollon. Il continua sa route alors que moi je m'arrêtais net, complètement abasourdi par un tel être. Il était aussi beau que cet adonis de Sasuke. Naruto me demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas et les seuls mots que je pus prononcer ne voulaient rien dire. Il me regarda un peu bizarrement avant qu'on entende une autre voix.

« Saï ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! On te cherchait tu sais, déclara l'Uzumaki en m'oubliant complètement.

-Pardon, j'étais en salle d'art plastique et je suis resté un peu plus longtemps.

-Bon aller, on y va sinon Kiba va faire un carnage. »

On se remit en route et une fois Kiba et Shikamaru rejoint, on partit boire un verre. Devant le salon, on entra et on prit une table au fond afin d'éviter de déranger les autres clients. Etrangement, je m'entendais bien avec eux alors que je les avais rencontrés ce midi. Je pense que le fait qu'ils soient beaucoup plus sociables que moi en était pour quelque chose. On commanda des verres et on se remit à parler :

« Alors Naruto, commença Kiba, comment se passe la conquête de Sakura ?

-Bah euh... pas comme prévu en fait, répondit le petit blond.

-Ah ! Mais Naruto, faut que tu te lances mon grand, déclara-t-il en souriant. Et toi Shika, que penses-tu d'Ino ? Déclara l'Inuzuka qui avait l'air de vouloir faire cracher le morceau à chacun.

-T'es lourd Kiba, arrête avec tes questions.

-T'es vraiment pas marrant Shikamaru. Bref, et toi Gaara, t'as flashé sur une fille depuis que tu es arrivé ? Faut dire que t'as le choix vu comment elles te dévoraient du regard le premier jour, rigola-t-il de bon cœur.

-T'es chiant. Il n'est là que depuis hier et tu penses qu'il a que ça à faire ? Répliqua le jeune Nara avec toujours son regard blasé.

-Oh c'est bon ! Alors ?

-Eh bien en fait... »

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais gay, je venais juste de les rencontrer.

« Oui ?! Insista Kiba complètement surexcité.

-Kiba laisse-le, intervint Naruto en voyant ma détresse.

-Vous êtes pas drôle, bouda-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas il est tout le temps comme ça, m'informa Saï en souriant.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lui dire. On ne sait jamais, reprit Shikamaru à Saï.

-Oui. Gaara, il faut que je te prévienne, en fait je suis..., il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut coupé par l'Inuzuka.

-Il est gay !

-Kiba ! T'es pas obliger de le dire aussi fort ! Et puis ça ne se fait pas de couper les gens comme ça ! S'emporta Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit doucement Saï. Je ne le cache pas. Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant.

-Euh non pas du tout ! Répondis-je surpris sur le coup.

-Tant mieux, sourit-il. »

Je ne pus me résoudre à leur dire à mon tour que j'étais gay. On passa une très bonne soirée. Kiba et Naruto savaient mettre l'ambiance, et Shikamaru et Saï étaient très gentils.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'on sorti du bar. On se quitta sous de chaleureux au-revoir puis je me mis en marche pour rentrer chez moi. Le vent se leva alors que les lampadaires éclairaient moyennement la rue. Plus loin, je vis une ombre. Cette dernière ne bougea pas à mon approche. Je pus distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent un peu plus grand que moi de taille. Alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de ce garçon, un lampadaire défectueux décida de s'allumer. Je m'arrêtai alors net, voyant le visage de cet adolescent éclairé par une lumière trop disgracieuse pour une telle personne. Celle-ci remarqua mon arrêt soudain et prit la décision de venir vers moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais en admiration devant un mortel ressemblant plus à un dieu. Il s'agissait en effet de Sasuke. Une fois à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta et me fixa de ses yeux noirs. Je ne bougeai toujours pas et me contentai de ne pas perdre de vue ces véritables bijoux noirs, quand soudain j'entendis sa voix :

« Tu es seul ? »

Je ne pus répondre, complètement sidéré par la voix de cet adonis frisant l'irréelle. Puis il reprit :

« Dis-moi, pourquoi me regardes-tu tout le temps en cours depuis ton arriver ? Quelque chose te gêne chez moi ? »

Il savait ! Il savait que je le regardais en cours !

« Alors, Gaara, pourquoi ai-je le droit à autant d'intérêt de ta part ? Pourquoi un aussi beau garçon me regarde-t-il admirativement avec ces yeux cristallins ?

-Je...

-Hun ! Ricana-t-il. Tu es vraiment beau tu sais !

-Hein ?!

-Je te raccompagne ? »

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas tout de suite ses paroles avant de me réveiller d'un seul coup :

« N... non ! Pas besoin !

-J'insiste. Aller vient. »

Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. L'adonis se mit en marche et voyant que je ne le suivais pas, il me prit par la main. À ce moment précis, mon cœur rata un battement et mon visage prit feu ! Je crus voir un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres mais il se remit en marche rapidement. À certain moment, il me demandait quelle direction prendre et je lui répondais timidement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir mais le contact de sa main été tellement agréable. J'avais l'impression de tenir la main d'un ange. Hélas, on arriva trop vite devant chez moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait insisté pour me raccompagner, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait. Une fois devant ma porte, il me lâcha la main. Je me mis à le regarder et ses perles noires me transpercèrent de nouveau. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il se mit à sourire. Un sourire qui était pour moi la septième merveille du monde à mes yeux. Puis il prononça une dernière phrase au creux de mon oreille, à une distance beaucoup trop proche à mon goût.

« Tu es vraiment très beau, No Sabaku... Gaara ! »

Sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner, me laissant dans le brouillard le plus confus, et le cœur battant à la chamade.

Le lendemain, j'étais assez anxieux en allant au lycée. Mon retour c'était étrangement passé hier soir et j'avais très peur de revoir l'adonis ténébreux. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça et si mon courage me le permettait, je lui poserais bien la question. En cours, je me retrouvais à côté de lui. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, ou alors lui poser la question ? Je le regardais en train d'observer la fenêtre, ne prêtant aucune attention au cours qui se passait, quand évidemment il tourna la tête vers moi. Je me mis à rougir en le voyant me sourire, un sourire presque triomphant, puis je déclinais ma tête pour ne plus voir ce garçon qui faisait perdre les pédales à mon cœur comme personne d'autre. Je l'entendis ricaner doucement face à ma réaction, quand ensuite il entama la conversation à voix basse :

« Tu n'as pas à te cacher, tu es très mignon quand tu rougis. »

Mes joues prirent encore plus feu, et avant de lui répondre, je pris une grande inspiration :

« Tu n'es pas obliger de dire ça ! Surtout en cours !

-Hun hun ! La première chose que tu me dis quand enfin tu oses me parler, c'est de ne pas te dire que tu es mignon alors que tu me regardes tout le temps ?! C'est assez ironique je trouve.

-Q...q...q... Je...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Fais juste attention que personne ne le remarque trop. Tu as du succès auprès des filles. J'avais eu le droit à la même chose à mon arrivé mais elles ont tout de suite arrêté de me coller quand je leur ai prouvé que j'été gay, expliqua-t-il en souriant. »

Quoi ?! Il était gay ?! Et... comment ça "prouver" ?! Je ne pus répondre à cela.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es surpris d'apprendre que je suis gay ?! Pourtant, tu es bien ami avec Saï si je ne me trompe. Et lui aussi l'est.

-Je... je sais.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te surprend comme ça ?!

-J... je... »

DRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Pour mon plus grand soulagement, la sonnerie nous coupa et je ne perdis pas une minute pour vite quitter la salle. Heureusement, dans les autres cours, j'étais derrière l'adonis, de façon à ce qu'il ne me voit pas que je l'observasse. Enfin je disais ça mais... il le savait déjà.

À l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je me mis à table avec mes nouveaux compagnons, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto et Saï. Ils rigolaient tous bien alors que moi je ne participais pas vraiment à la conversation. Les cours continuèrent tranquillement le reste de l'après-midi et le soir, les garçons m'invitèrent à passer chez Naruto pour me détendre un peu. Je n'acceptais pas, disant que je devais aller à la bibliothèque. Ils n'insistèrent pas et me dirent au-revoir. Pour ma part, j'allais bien à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques livres qui pourraient m'aider pour le futur devoir d'histoire. Alors, que j'arpentais les rayons remplies d'étagères et de livres, une présence m'alarma. Je me retournai alors et tombai nez à nez avec un sublime éphèbe. Ephèbe que j'avais déjà vu une fois car en effet, il s'agissait bien de ce beau brun aux yeux blancs. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui me paralysa. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni parler. J'étais complètement envoûté par son regard qui me glaçait. Il prit un livre et me le montra :

« Je crois que ceci pourrait bien t'aider. »

Je réussis alors à décrocher mon regard de ses yeux pour le livre qu'il me montrait et vu alors très étonné qu'il s'agissait exactement de ce que je recherchais. Mes yeux remontèrent vers les siens, avant que sa voix froide ne raisonne de nouveau :

« C'est bien ça non ?

-Euh... o-oui, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais. Mer... merci beaucoup.

-Mais de rien. Est-ce que je peux te demander en quelle classe tu es ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Euh... non c'est bon, répondis-je surpris. Je suis en première S2. Je crois qu'on est... dans le même lycée, continuais-je plus timidement.

-En première S2 ?! Veux-tu que je t'aide pour ton devoir ?

-Quoi ?! N-Non ! Je ne veux surtout pas te déranger !

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Viens, il y a une table là-bas, me dit-il en me la montrant du regard. »

Je ne pus vraiment refuser, il avait insisté, certes pas longtemps, mais au moins je pourrais contempler cette véritable œuvre de la nature, qui se tenait juste à côté de moi. On s'installa à la table et je lui exposais mon sujet. Il se mit à réfléchir et parcourra ensuite le livre pendant qu'il me donnait des explications et que je les notais. Après une bonne heure de travail, une question des plus essentielles tomba :

« Au fait, euh... comment t'appelles tu ? Demandais-je assez gêné.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Neji Hyuga, je suis en terminal S dans le même lycée. On c'est croisé hier il me semble.

-Euh oui... . Moi c'est Gaara du désert.

-No Sabaku ?!

-Euh... oui.

-Tu dois avoir du succès auprès des filles.

-Comment ça ?!

-Et bien tu es très beau. Tes yeux ressortent parfaitement avec tes cheveux flammes. Et ton air distant et sec te donne du charme.

-Q-Quoi ?! Attend, tu dis ça mais tu ne t'es pas regardé ! Tu es bien plus sexy que moi ! »

Un moment de silence qui fut pour moi un long moment de réaction s'en suivit. HEIN ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ?! Je n'avais quand même pas dis ça à voix haute ! Je dus sans doute rougir car mon homologue qui semblait surpris, se mit ensuite à sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas que le petit nouveau me regarderait comme si j'étais quelqu'un de sexy, avoua-t-il en ricanant. Et arrête de rougir, tu es trop mignon. Je risquerai de tomber amoureux alors que je sors déjà avec quelqu'un. »

Quoi ?! Tomber amoureux ?! C'était bien ma veine ! Moi, mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre dès que ses yeux blancs me regardaient et sa voix me paralysait. Sa peau avait l'air si délicate que je n'oserai même pas la toucher. Ses longs cheveux ressemblaient à des fils de soie et lui donnaient un air de seigneurie. Franchement, cet éphèbe me faisait craquer ! ... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais encore ?! Il vennait tout juste de me dire qu'il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un et moi je pensais à lui comme si j'en étais amoureux ! Et puis même si c'était le cas, il y avait peu de chances qu'il fut gay comme moi, Saï et Sasuke. Sasuke ? Pour lui aussi mon cœur s'emballait. Serais-je...

« Gaara ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

La voix de Neji me réveilla d'un coup, et un peu confus je me mis à le regarder et à essayer de dire quelque chose de plus ou moins cohérent :

« O-Oui. Tout va bien. Je crois que... je vais y aller...

-Déjà ?! Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide pour la conclusion ?

-N-Non merci. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi ! Au... au-revoir. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre car je partis aussi vite que je le pus. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Avoir le coup de foudre pour une personne comme l'adonis ténébreux de ma classe pouvait être tout à fait normal. Mais avoir le cœur qui battait aussi fort pour une deuxième personne que je connaissais à peine était vraiment des plus étranges. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux de deux personnes en même temps ? Sasuke était gay, mais je ne savais pas pour Neji. Et de toute façon, il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux aussi rapidement dans ce nouveau lycée, et encore moins de deux personnes aussi belles !

Le soir, tout ceci me travailla. La noirceur de Sasuke me faisait chavirer, et la délicatesse de Neji me transperçait. Comment faire ? Si ce n'était pas des perles noires, c'étaient des bijoux nacrés qui me regardaient. Et puis, tous les deux m'avaient déjà dit que j'étais beau et mignon. Si cela était vrai, pourquoi ne tombaient-ils pas amoureux de moi ? Cela me faciliterait les choses non ?! En fait, je ne pensais pas, car je ne pouvais choisir entre ces deux demi-dieux. Je me l'avouais enfin, oui j'aimais ces deux apollons même si je les connaissais à peine. L'un était dans ma classe, l'autre était mon senpai. L'un m'avait raccompagné chez moi, l'autre m'avait m'aidé à la bibliothèque. Je croyais que le mieux, c'était d'arrêter de les aimer tous les deux. Ça ne pouvait que me faire souffrir, autant que mon histoire avec Sasori dans mon village natale. Mais, je ne pouvais pas les oublier aussi vite. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

Ce matin encore, je me levai et me préparai. Une fois au lycée, je cherchai une connaissance du regard. J'aperçu enfin Naruto et allai le rejoindre. Je le saluai et il fit de même avec un grand sourire en plus. La sonnerie se fit entendre et on alla tous les deux en cours. Les trois heures de cours qu'on avait se passèrent lentement même si la vue devant moi été des plus magnifiques. J'avais beau me dire que Neji aussi était superbe, lorsque je voyais Sasuke comme ça, je me disais qu'il était encore plus beau. Hier, je m'étais également fais la remarque avec mon senpai et en réalité, je ne savais pas lequel des deux étaient le plus beau. L'heure du déjeuner arriva, et avec mes quatre amis on partit manger. Toujours un peu perdu dans mes pensées, mon regard se promena comme il avait l'habitude de faire dans toute la cantine. Il s'arrêta sur l'adonis de ma classe. Il était encore une fois seul mais quelqu'un vint vite le rejoindre. Je cru d'abord à une illusion, peut-être parce que j'étais doublement amoureux mais quand l'adolescent se retourna et que je vis son visage, je ne pouvais plus me tromper. Extrêmement surpris, je pris enfin la parole à table :

« Euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui est avec Sasuke là-bas ? Demandais-je un peu timidement.

-Avec Sasuke ?! Ah, c'est Neji Hyuga. Il a 18 ans et est en terminal. C'est un élève très brillant à ce qui paraît et surtout il est source de beaucoup de fantasmes car il est très beau, m'expliqua Naruto.

-Mais Sasuke aussi est beau, continuais-je intéressé.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il est super canon lui aussi. En fait...

-Ils sortent ensemble ! Coupa Kiba avec sa fougue habituelle.

-Q-QUOI ?! M'exclamais-je complètement abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

-Et ouais. Ces deux mecs, beaux comme des dieux et qui ont toutes les filles à leurs pieds, sont gay et en plus sont ensembles, reprit Shikamaru avec un ton lasse.

-Saï avait bien des vues sur Neji mais, il l'a repoussé plutôt... froidement, déclara l'Uzumaki.

-Pourquoi ces questions Gaara ?! Me demanda l'Inuzuka un peu trop curieux. Tu n'as pas des vus sur l'un d'eux au moins ?! Tu es canon toi aussi mais ça m'étonnerai que tu attires l'attention de l'un d'eux même si tu es placé à côté de l'Uchiwa dans certains cours.

-Hein ?! N-Non ! Je demandais ça... par curiosité.

-Bref, qui est partant pour sortir un peu ce soir ? Demain on commence à 13h30, c'est une super occase ! Repris Kiba en changeant complètement de sujet.

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

-Je suis partant !

-Pas moi désolé. Je commence plus tôt que vous, déclara Saï avec toujours le même sourire mystérieux.

-Moi je veux bien, dis-je à mon tour.

-Okay, alors c'est bon sauf pour Saï.

-Ça sera pour une prochaine, dit ce dernier. »

Après le déjeuner, on repartit en cours. Le soir, la soirée se passa pour le mieux. Les gars étaient très sympa avec moi et même si Kiba qui était parfois lourd, était très cool. Vers 23h20 je quittais mes camarades car il commençait à se faire tard. Je marchais dans la pénombre, les lampadaires éclairant mal. Alors que je n'étais plus très loin de chez moi, une ombre attendait patiemment quelqu'un ou quelque chose. En m'approchant, l'ombre me fixa et une fois à moins de cinq mètres, je pus enfin distinguer le visage de cette ombre. Je m'arrêtais d'un seul coup avant que cette fameuse personne ne s'approchât de moi et de sa voix glaçante et qui pourtant me semblait si douce et limite sensuelle, engagea la conversation :

« Tu rentres bien tard, Gaara.

-...

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es vraiment mignon ! Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Je... je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répondis-je embarrassé.

-Tu ne vois toujours pas ? Pourtant j'avais l'impression de te donner de beaux indices non ? Continua l'adolescent.

-..., je me contentais de rougir sans rien dire.

-Vraiment ?! Dans ce cas. »

Le brun acheva ainsi sa phrase et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre il s'avança vers moi, m'attrapa le menton entre deux doigts et... m'embrassa... ! Oui, ce dieu d'une beauté fulgurante et dont j'étais amoureux, venait de m'embrasser. Un baiser doux et chaste. Un véritable rêve ! Moi qui pensais que ceci n'arriverait que dans mes fantasmes les plus secrets, je n'en revenais pas. J'aurais aimé que cela dur plus longtemps mais vu dans quel état cela me mettait déjà, je pensais que ce simple baiser était déjà quelque chose d'énorme. Mais soudain, une pensée me perturba ; ce beau brun qui venait de m'embrasser sortait hélas avec l'autre adonis dont j'étais également amoureux. Pourquoi m'embrasser alors qu'il avait déjà cette autre merveille ? Comment devais-je réagir à présent ? Comment réagira l'autre garçon s'il apprenait que son petit-ami m'avait embrassé ? Et comment allait réagir le bel adolescent qui venait de m'embrasser ? Ce dernier me regarda dans les yeux et sourit d'un air vainqueur, comme s'il s'attendait à ma réaction bouche bée avec les joues en feu sans pour autant le repousser. Avant de partir, il prononça une dernière phrase :

« Se pourrait-il, que tu m'aimes, No Sabaku... Gaara ? »

Sans attendre vraiment de réponse, l'éphèbe blanc esquissa un dernier sourire avant de partir. Quant à moi, je restais là, toujours choqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout de quelques instants, je me repris et rentra vite chez moi. J'eu un peu de mal à m'endormir mais la fatigue prit le dessus. Je ne fis aucun rêve cette nuit-là, trop d'émotions incomprises surement, et donc impossibles d'imaginer.

Le lendemain, mon anxiété en allant au lycée était revenue. Les cours filaient les uns après les autres, et Sasuke ne m'adressa aucune fois la parole, tout comme Neji alors que je l'avais croisé deux fois dans un couloir désert. Cette situation dura environ dix jours et à chaque fois, je les voyais ensemble le midi et les seules fois où l'un des adonis me parlait, c'était pour me dire un ou deux mots qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la soirée où j'avais reçu l'un de leur baiser. J'avais seulement le droit à quelques regards que je trouvais baladeurs mais qui ne me déplaisaient pas tant que ça puisque ça signifiait que j'arrivais à attirer leur attention.

Un après-midi, alors que je me rendais au CDI du lycée pour travailler un peu, je vis les deux personnes que j'aimais ensemble en train de bosser sérieusement à première vue. Je m'installai assez loin d'eux et ouvris mes bouquins pour travailler. Après quarante-cinq minutes, je m'adossais au dossier de ma chaise, et souffla un coup. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos. J'hésitais d'abord avant de me retourner et finalement, je pris une bouffée d'air avant de tourner la tête et de rester pétrifié. Oui, totalement tétanisé car deux paires de bijoux me regarder fixement. Je vis alors se dessiner deux sourires plus ou moins suspects. Les deux garçons prirent une chaise chacun, l'un s'installa à côté de moi et l'autre, de l'autre côté mais plutôt en arrière. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avant de se mettre à parler :

« Bonjour Gaara, commença le premier en souriant.

-On est d'accord, il est mignon, déclara Sasuke à Neji.

-Oui totalement, continua ce dernier en m'accordant un petit regard.

-...

-Mais dis-moi Sasu.

-Oui ?

-Tu l'as déjà embrassé toi ? Demanda-t-il sans faire attention à moi qui étais devenu rouge d'un seul coup.

-Oui il y a quelques jours en effet. Et c'était vraiment quelque chose, continua l'Uchiwa avec un sourire que je traduisais presque pervers.

-C'est donc à mon tour maintenant. »

QUOI ?! Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ?! Je commençais à être de plus en plus gêné, et j'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient !

« Evidemment, déclara Sasuke toujours en souriant. »

Après ces dires, les deux jeunes garçons me regardèrent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. Je les regardais chacun leur tour, ne sachant qui regarder et comment réagir. Brusquement, mon attention se porta plus particulièrement sur l'Hyuga car celui-ci s'approcha un peu trop de moi. Sa main se posa doucement sur mon visage et je le vis fermer les yeux. Je devins très rouge tant ma gêne était grande. Je fermais à mon tour les yeux, craintif de la suite. Les lèvres de Neji vinrent se poser sur les miennes, aussi délicatement que sa main était venu sur mon visage. Encore une fois, ce fut un baiser chaste mais grand en intensité. Après Sasuke, c'était son petit-ami, dont j'étais également amoureux, qui m'embrassa, sous ses yeux en plus de ça. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire, comment réagir, quoi dire et autre. Neji décolla ses lèvres doucement et me regarda dans les yeux avec beaucoup de désir. Il regarda ensuite l'Uchiwa qui ne nous avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Alors ? Reprit ce dernier.

-Tu as raison, il a très bon goût ! Répondit Neji avec un sourire pervers.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Pour... pourquoi me faire ça ? Réussis-je enfin à articuler.

-Pourquoi ?! Demanda Sasuke.

-Parce que Sasu était le seul de nous deux à t'avoir embrassé, continua l'éphèbe aux cheveux longs.

-Non, je veux dire... pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ?! Je... je ne comprends pas ! Repris-je un peu plus sûr de moi.

-Tu nous demandes pourquoi après tous tes regards amoureux que tu nous lançais, déclara Neji.

-Je... je...

-On ne sait pas tromper à ce que je vois, s'exclama le bel Uchiwa.

-Mais...

-Tu sais Gaara, on en a parlé avec Neji et on est tombé d'accord sans même le vouloir.

-En fait, on est tous les deux tombés amoureux de toi mais chacun de notre côté, continua l'éphèbe. »

QUOI ?! Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ?! Je ne pus répondre.

« C'est quand j'ai avoué à Neji que je t'avais embrassé qu'il m'a aussi dit qu'il t'aimait, compléta Sasuke en me regardant successivement avec l'Hyuga.

-D-Donc... vous... vous m'aimez... tous les deux ?! Demandais-je complètement perdu et abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

-Oui exactement. »

Il était évident que j'étais extrêmement surpris, et cela dût se voir à ma tête, en plus de mon visage écarlate.

« Hun hun ! Arrête de rougir tu es trop mignon, ricana l'adonis aux yeux noirs.

-Oui c'est vrai, ajouta l'autre en souriant doucement.

-... Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ?! Demandais-je embarrassé.

-Eh bien, avec Neji, on c'était dit que tu pourrais sortir avec nous. Si tu nous aimes suffisamment, déclara l'Uchiwa en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je... »

Comment réagir à ça ?! Les deux personnes que j'aimais sortaient ensembles mais m'avaient embrassé et me demandaient maintenant si je voulais sortir avec eux ! Une histoire à trois ?! Etait-ce possible ?! J'étais totalement dépassé par tout cela ! Mon cœur s'arrachait dans ma poitrine ! J'étais tellement heureux que ces deux adonis m'aimaient ! Je ne m'y attendais même pas dans mes rêves les plus fous ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Je les aimait tellement !

« ... Je vous aime tous les deux et... »

Pourquoi une larme coulait ?! Etais-je autant ému que cela ?! Certainement, car pour tomber amoureux aussi rapidement de deux personnes en même temps, c'était que je devais sincèrement les aimer !

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda doucement Neji.

-Gaara regarde-moi. »

Je m'exécutai et Sasuke essuya la seule larme que je venais de verser, avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il me sourit avant de reprendre :

« Est-ce qu'on peut considérer ça comme un oui ? »

Je fis oui de la tête et deux grands sourires se dessinèrent sur le visage des deux garçons. Ils se regardèrent ensuite avant de se lever, d'attraper mes livres et ensuite me pousser à me lever et à quitter le CDI. Les deux adonis m'amenèrent je ne savais trop où. On avait quitté le lycée et les deux adolescents étaient plus que radieux et surexcités. Ils me tenaient tous les deux d'un côté mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient manigancer. Quelques minutes après, on arriva devant une superbe demeure, très grande et qui, à cette heure, semblait vide. Sasuke et Neji souriaient pour je ne savais quelle raison. L'Uchiwa sortit des clefs et on entra. Ça devait surement être chez Sasuke, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il habitait une aussi grande maison. On monta au premier étage et on entra dans une nouvelle pièce (même si elles étaient pour moi toutes nouvelles). C'était une chambre, certainement celle de Sasuke. Je regardai alors les deux adonis qui avaient un sourire suspect. Ils me conduisirent jusqu'au lit et me firent m'asseoir. Je les regarde chacun leur tour avant de leur demander ce qui se passait :

« Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Tu ne t'en doutes même pas un petit peu ?

-Je pense qu'on va devoir être plus clair, déclara Sasuke.

-Oui je pense aussi. »

Juste après ça, Sasuke se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Quand il se décolla, Neji en profita pour en faire de même. Je ne savais déjà plus où donner de la tête. L'Hyuga m'allongea sur le lit et se mit au-dessus, à califourchon. Je me mis à le regarder dans les yeux, dans ses magnifiques yeux blancs qui à ce moment précis, avaient l'air de vouloir totalement me dévorer. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais avec beaucoup plus de fougue cette fois-ci. Il balada en même temps ses mains un peu partout sur mon torse, alors que Sasuke nous regardait bien sagement assis sur une chaise avec également les yeux désireux. Neji arrêta toute son activité et ce fut l'Uchiwa qui prit sa place. Il fit quasiment pareil que l'autre éphèbe mais lui, on sentait qu'il était beaucoup plus dans le rôle de seme. Il détacha chaque bouton de ma chemise avant d'admirer mon torse. Cette situation était d'autant plus embarrassante que Neji revint à la charge et embrassa Sasuke. Pendant que l'un m'embrassait, l'autre me caressait ou déshabillait le troisième. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tout cela était vraiment trop beau ! D'un seul coup, les deux garçons arrêtèrent toute activité et me regardèrent. Ils se mirent à sourire, mais d'un sourire encore plus pervers que l'ordinaire.

« Euh... quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je sans trop quoi faire.

-Eh bien, commença Neji.

-Je pense que tu vas devoir t'accrocher, continua le ténébreux.

-Comment ça ?

-Une petite partie de jambes en l'air, ça te dis ?! Proposa l'Hyuga alors que la réponse semblait évidente pour lui et Sasuke.

-Quoi ?!

-Aller ! On y va ! Déclara vivement Sasuke. »

GWYYYAAA ! J'avais dit quoi ?! Que je les aimais ?! Eh bien... Malgré leur côté pervers, oui ! Je les aimais réellement ! Même si cette soirée fut des plus épuisantes !


End file.
